


Souls of the Fictional

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kid Fic, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Owen has had his soulmate words on him since he was born, as his soulmate is older than him. His words also were strange, talking about magic and places that don’t exist. For about seven years, he assumed they just had a very good imagination. Then, the Kiel Gnomenfoot books came out…
Relationships: Kiel Gnomenfoot/Owen Conners, Owen Conners/Kiel Gnomenfoot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Souls of the Fictional

Owen has had his soulmate words on him since he was born, as his soulmate is older than him. His words also were strange, talking about magic and places that don’t exist. For about seven years, he assumed they just had a very good imagination. Then, the Kiel Gnomenfoot books came out…  
It was a bright day when Jonathan Porterhouse came to talk about his book series, all the kids ignoring him in favor of daydreaming about recess. All but one. You see, Owen loves books. He adores books. He’d rather read books then play outside, making him a lonely kindergartener. Plus, the teachers promised whoever asked the most questions gets a free copy. So of course Owen was paying attention, ready for him to answer questions. So far he was just reading the summary on the back, which he admitted did sound good. The man finished up, and he raised his hand high, unaware that no one besides him really cared. The man, Mr. Porterhouse, beamed, and called on him. “Does he have a soulmate?”, Owen asked. Porterhouse chuckled, and replied, “Yes, but I didn’t put them in the book. They aren’t relative to the story. I don’t even know who they are!” Owen saw in the corner of his eyes a teacher smiling at him, so he asked another. “How do they learn magic?” The man looked at him, glad someone was interested, and gave him a signed copy. “You’ll just have to find out.”  
Owen sighed. School was finally over, his last topic being math. Now it’s time to read the signed copy Mr. Porterhouse gave him! He opened the book to the first chapter, and read the first sentence. Then he reread it. His eyes scanned over the line over and over again, and he compared it to his soulmate tattoo. It was a perfect match.


End file.
